undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Papyrus
'Papyrus '(znany jako COOLSKELETON95 na podziemnym portalu społecznościowym) to jedna z głównych postaci w Undertale. Jest młodszym bratem Sansa. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z nim jest konieczne do ukończenia Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Jego marzeniem jest złapanie człowieka, aby móc stać się Królewskim Gwardzistą. Wygląd thumb Papyrus jest wysokim i szczupłym kościotrupem. Na jego twarzy znajduje się niemal permanenty uśmiech, a jego oczy pozbawione są tęczówek. Nosi kostium, który zrobił specjalnie na przyjęcie kostiumowe, ale ostatecznie postanowił nosić go cały czas, a nawet bierze w nim prysznic. Strój składa się z czerwono-pomarańczowego szalika, rękawiczek, długich butów oraz białego kombinezonu z dużymi rękawami. Na kombinezonie wyszyte są dodatkowo złotawe ozdóbki (przypominają symbol, który nawiązuje do Starmena z serii MOTHER). Osobowość Papyrus jest postacią ekstrawagancką, nieustępliwą oraz pewną siebie, wręcz zarozumiałą. Swą kuriozalną postawę podkreśla nietypowym ubiorem oraz wygórowanymi ambicjami, co idzie w parze z samouwielbieniem. Mimo wszystko Papyrus nie jest złym potworem; w zasadzie jest on łagodny i miły, oddany przyjaciołom, pomocny, jak również niezdolny do czynienia krzywdy. Ma dobre serce. Uporem wykazał się stojąc całą noc pod domem Undyne, z prośbą, by przyjęła go do Gwardii Królewskiej, a gdy ta w końcu się zgodziła szkielet dokładał wszelkich starań, by zrealizować postawiony sobie cel, jakim było schwytanie człowieka. Ma duże mniemanie o własnej osobie, niejednokrotnie wspomina o szacunku jaki mu się należy, uważając się w każdej dziedzinie za mistrza oraz nazywa siebie "Wielkim Papyrusem", jednakże butność nie przeszkadza mu w byciu miłym dla otoczenia. Undyne określa Papyrusa jako naiwnego, dziwnego, zapatrzonego w siebie osobnika. Mimo to, uważa kościotrupa za wspaniałego przyjaciela. Wspomina, że szkielet nigdy nie opuścił żadnego spotkania z nią oraz zawsze można z nim porozmawiać, niezależnie, kiedy się zadzwoni. Papyrus jest optymistą do tego stopnia, że zdaje się nie zauważać zła. Jego niewinność najlepiej widać podczas przechodzenia Ludobójczej Ścieżki. Szkielet dostrzega dziwne zachowanie protagonisty, jednak usprawiedliwia je "szokiem kulturowym". Prawdziwe zamiary głównego bohatera zrozumiał w trakcie ich prawdziwego starcia. Nie podjąwszy walki, próbował nakłonić Frisk do opuszczenia drogi zabójcy, od razu dając opcję oszczędzenia. Jeśli, mimo wszystko, gracz zdecyduje się go zabić, szkielet przed śmiercią powie, że wierzy, iż bohater może stać się lepszą osobą. Niezależenie od poczynań gracza, Papyrus zawsze będzie nastawiony do protagonisty przyjaźnie, nie chcąc wyrządzić mu krzywdy. W rzeczywistości jest on zbyt pobłażliwy by sprawdzić się w Królewskiej Straży, co zostało nakreślone przez Undyne. Pod koniec Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki kościotrup stwierdza, że nie potrzebuje już stać się jednym z gwardzistów. thumb|left Niekiedy przejawia on zachowania typowe dla wieku dziecięcego, między innymi: tupiąc nogą w chwili złości oraz słuchając "historii na dobranoc", które opowiada mu Sans. Papyrus wykazuje duże zainteresowanie wszelkiego rodzaju zagadkami. W pełni oddaje się budowie rozmaitych łamigłówek i pułapek oraz posiada kilka książek na temat ich tworzenia. Mimo to wszystkie z nich gracz przechodzi bez większego trudu. Oprócz tego zajmuje się również gotowaniem. Undyne nauczyła go robić spaghetti, które w chwili obecnej jest jedynym daniem, które szkielet jest stanie przygotować, choć kilkakrotnie wspomniane było, iż nie należy ono do najlepszych. Nie bacząc na szczątkowe umiejętności kulinarne Papyrus z dumą ogłasza się najlepszym kucharzem na świecie. Historia Jakiś czas przed wydarzeniami z Undertale, Papyrus i jego brat z niewiadomych powodów pojawili się pewnego dnia w Snowdin i tam zamieszkali. Potem Papyrus zaprzyjaźnił się z Undyne i rozpoczął z nią treningi. Papyrusa spotykamy po raz pierwszy w Lesie Snowdin, gdzie oznajmia Sansowi, że musi złapać człowieka, nie wiedząc, że główny bohater ukrywa się za lampą o osobliwym kształcie. Następnie zwymyśla Sansa, że nie przygotował zagadek, a Sans odpowiada, że nie jest w pełni sił, aby to zrobić. Papyrus spotyka po raz pierwszy bohatera twarzą w twarz w lesie, gdzie początkowo rozprasza go skała, jednak po chwili znów skupia swoją uwagę na bohaterze. Papyrus z początku zadaje głównemu bohaterowi słabe, łatwe zagadki, jednak potem są one coraz sprytniejsze, co jednak nie zmiena faktu, że Papyrus praktycznie nie chce walczyć z bohaterem, aż do momentu, gdy spotyka się z nim sam na sam na końcu miasta Snowdin. Otrząsa się i inicjuje spotkanie. Papyrus nigdy tak naprawdę nie zabija bohatera. Jeśli pozostanie nam 1 punkt HP kończy walkę i umieszcza bohatera w swojej szopie… z której można bardzo łatwo uciec. Ostatecznie Papyrus decyduje, że główny bohater jest przyjazny i pozwala mu przejść do Wodospadu, dając również rady, jak wyjść z podziemia. Oferuje także spotkanie u niego w domu lub randkę, w zależności od tego, czy bohater obraził go albo flirtował z nim odpowiednio. Wracając po tym do domu, Papyrus rozpoczyna spotkanie lub randkę, na którą ubierze się w swoim tajnym stylu i ukryje pod swoją czapką specjalny prezent dla bohatera - spaghetti. Ostatecznie jednak, Papyrus decyduje, że bohater za bardzo się o niego troszczy (oraz „friendzone'uje” go, mówiąc mu, że i tak by go nie pocałował, gdyż nie posiada warg) i dla ich wspólnego dobra, wysyła bohatera z powrotem w drogę, dając jednocześnie swój numer telefonu, na który może w każdej chwili zadzwonić. Później w grze można wysłuchać „Opinii i przemyśleń Papyrusa” na temat różnych obszarów Podziemia. Gdy bohater idzie drogą przez Wodospad, Papyrus stara się przekonać Undyne, żeby nie zabijała bohatera; Undyne odmawia, a Papyrus choć przyjaźni się z bohaterem, czuje się zobowiązany jej pomóc. Kontaktuje się przez telefon z głównym bohaterem i pyta, czy ma obecnie na sobie bandanę(lub innym element ubrania). Krótko po zakończeniu rozmowy, Undyne znajduje i atakuje bohatera z ukrycia. Gdy już bohater zdoła uciec, szkielet dzwoni ponownie i wyjaśnia, że starał się tak wykorzystać informacje, aby nie okłamać Undyne, ale pomóc też protagoniście. To, czy pomoc Papyrusa przyda się bohaterowi zależy od tego, czy odpowiedział mu szczerze i czy zdjął potem element ubrania, o którym była mowa. thumb|Papyrus wyskakujący przez okno Podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji bohatera z Undyne, Papyrus dzwoni ponownie i sugeruje, że mogą razem we trójkę spędzić trochę czasu. Jeśli protagonista da Undyne trochę wody w Hotland, Papyrus wpadnie na pomysł i będzie czekał w domu Undyne na bohatera, aby rozpocząć ich spotkanie. W czasie tegoż spotkania ucieka z pomieszczenia, wcześniej jednak zmuszając Undyne i bohatera do przyjaźni. Gdy to się powiedzie, Papyrus proponuje Undyne pozostać w swoim domu (z powodu pożaru, który wybuchł w jej domu). Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Przyjaźń Papyrusa jest konieczna, aby zakończyć prawdziwą drogę pacyfisty. Jest on obecny później, kiedy Undyne daje bohaterowi list, który inicjuje randkę Alphys, a pojawia się wreszcie w czasie zakończenia drogi pacyfisty, gdzie jest jednym z przyjaciół - Potworów, których dusze Asriel Dreemurr oddaje, ale ostatecznie zapisuje się wraz ze wszystkimi potworami jako dobry. W interaktywnym epilogu, Papyrus odkrywa, że nie ma potrzeby być już w Gwardii Królewskiej i mówi, że jest to „najgorsze możliwe zakończenie”. W napisach końcowych okazuje się, że wiele z marzeń Papyrusa się spełniły: jest on pokazany jak jedzie autostradą czerwonym samochodem, co zawsze chciał zrobić, a później, pokazane jest jak Asgore przycinana żywopłot w kształcie twarzy Papyrusa co także było jego marzeniem, gdy już stanie się sławnym królewskim strażnikiem. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Na Ludobójczej Ścieżce, Papyrus wyczynia dużo tych samych wybryków, które robi w drodze neutralnego pacyfisty, z wyjątkiem tego, że często cytuje niechęć protagonisty, do kończenia jego zagadek, opisując je jako „dziwne”, i mówiąc, że jest to „szok kulturowy”. Papyrus pozostaje obojętny na bohatera aż do ich prawdziwej bitwy, gdzie widzi jego prawdziwe intecje, które świadczą o tym, że chce go najzwyczajniej zabić i natychmiast próbuje zaprowadzić bohatera na lepszą drogę i stać się jego przyjacielem. Jeżeli bohater wybierze, że go zabije, Papyrus powie, że nadal wierzy w bohatera i uważa, że może on stać się lepszą osobą. Jeśli zadecyduje się go oszczędzić, to Papyrus odetchnie z ulgą, że ten „nie użył przemocy wobec niego” oraz powie, że był tak naprawdę przerażony bohaterem. Mówi, że jest bardzo dumny z wyboru bohatera i chętnie zostanie jego "nauczycielem" na lepszej drodze życia. Od tego momentu, bohater może zdecydować się na "hang out"( spotkanie) z Papyrusem, które działa podobnie jak randka. Relacje Protagonista Mimo iż chce go pojmać, Papyrus ciągle się o niego troszczy. Ostatecznie zaprzyjaźnia się z postacią, jeśli zaś bohater wybierze Ścieżkę Pacyfisty, może wybrać się z nim na randkę. Podczas Ludobójczej Ścieżki kościotrup wciąż jest łagodnie nastawiony do postaci, wierząc, że może być lepszą osobą i dając jej szansę, a nawet podczas walki dając mu możliwość odejścia. Nawet pomimo zabicia go, tłumaczy, że w każdym jest dobro. Jeśli gracz pozwoli wygrać Papyrusowi w walce, ten nie zabija go, a chwyta i zostawia w szopie prosząc, aby protagonista nie uciekał. Po ciągłym uciekaniu z szopy, szkielet mówi, że jest już zmęczony i daje wybór czy człowiek chce z nim walczyć czy nie. Sans Papyrus jest młodszym bratem Sansa. Pomimo narzekań kościotrupa na lenistwo i żarty swojego starszego brata, oboje bardzo o siebie troszczą. Sans uważa swojego brata za „fajnego”. Papyrus często wykonuje obowiązki za Sansa i mówi, że ma szczęście, że taka świetna osoba dba o niego. Przekonał także brata, aby pracował jako wartownik. Sans bardzo troszczy się o brata, co można zobaczyć, jeśli protagonista zabije Papyrusa. Na końcu Neutralnej Ścieżki Sans ocenia zachowanie bohatera mówiąc, że łatwo mógł oszczędzić Papyrusa, ale tego nie zrobił i jest „brudnym bratobójcą". Dodatkowo, podczas walki z Shyren możemy zanucić jej piosenkę, tym samym zaczynając koncert. Jeśli Papyrus jest żywy, Sans sprzedaje na niego bilety, natomiast jeśli nie (bez względu na to, czy został pokonany podczas Ludobójczej Ścieżki czy nie) będzie komunikat „zakapturzona postać patrzy zmieszana z daleka”. Są podejrzenia, że może to być Sans. Undyne Papyrus oraz Undyne są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jako przywódczyni Królewskiej Straży wzięła kościotrupa pod swoje skrzydła, aby dawać mu lekcje walki i gotowania, ponieważ jak sama przyznaje Papyrus jest zbyt miły i niewinny aby dołączyć do straży. Pomimo tego, wciąż stara się złapać człowieka. Znacznie później proponuje, aby protagonista i Undyne zostali przyjaciółmi. Flowey Podczas rozmowy protagonisty z Sansem w barze ten opowiada, że Papyrus opowiadał mu o spotkaniu kwiatka, który pochlebiał mu zapewne dla swoich korzyści. Flowey zawiadomił także kościotrupa, aby sprowadził Alphys, Undyne i całą resztę, aby pożegnali bohatera. W rzeczywistości zrobił to, aby przechwycić ich duszę i powrócić do starej formy. Flowey wspomina Papyrusa w Neutralnym Zakończeniu, kiedy używał mocy zapisywania, aby w różnych liniach czasu żeby rozmawiać z Papyrusem. Mówi także, że kościotrup założył „Fanklub Flowey'ego” w kilku różnych liniach czasowych. Kwiat wspomina, że była to postać, na której eksperymentował, ale znudziła mu się. Mettaton Podobnie jak większość potworów w Podziemiu, Papyrus ubóstwia Mettatona jako popularną gwiazdę. Chodzi na jego pokazy i podczas rozmowy telefonicznej w Hotland nazywa go Ulubionym Seksownym Prostokątem. Walka *Zobacz Papyrus/W walce Galeria Papyruscard.jpg|Karta do wymiany na Steam. Papyrus tarota.png|Karta tarota z Papyrusem papyrusconceptart.png|"im trying to look for concept art for undertale and this is all i can find"- Toby Fox. 4 Grudnia 2014 https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/540708830620160000 Concept art Papyrusa. PapyrusWzór.jpg|Wzór koszulki "Bonetrousle" sprzedawanej na Fangamerze.|link=http://www.fangamer.com/products/papyrus-shirt Ciekawostki * Symbol na korpusie Papyrusa przypomina symbol ze stroju Starmana z Earthbound. * Podczas randki, Papyrus wspomina o tym, że ktoś wysyła mu wiadomości dziwną czcionką. Może mieć to związek z Gasterem który posługiwał się czcionką Wingdings. * Podczas spotkania, Papyrus zdradza nam, że on też potrafi używać tzw. "Gaster Blasters" * Karta Tarota Papyrusa ma numer 5, który w talii kart Wielkie Arkana oznacza Kapłana. Odniesienia en:Papyrus de:Papyrus es:Papyrus ru:Папирус zh:Papyrus pt-br:Papyrus ja:Papyrus fr:‎Papyrus Kategoria:Potwory ze Snowdin Kategoria:Bossowie